The Gen Fours
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: There's a lot of overlooked Pokemon from Gen 4 that people seem not to notice. However, that won't stop an outgoing Lumineon named Lume from bumping into them and interacting, much to the dismay of a Mothim named Mothew.
1. Intro To Lume And Mothew

**The Gen Fours  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, most people don't talk about the Gen 4 Pokemon not related to any of the previous generations. That's... quite a shame. They deserve a nice look.

* * *

Seaside Hill has attracted a large number of Pokemon as of recently. Noticeably, the western side of Seaside Hill had quite a lot of Pokemon dwelling in it, but one particular pair was quite notable, and they lived just east of the Lost Palace racecourse.

"Lume, are you sure you're fine with this?" A regular colored Mothim asked as he flapped his wings rapidly, his body being a tad more yellower than all the other Mothim.

A regular colored Lumineon, named Lume, who was all around brighter and a tad bit greener than most Lumineon, scoffed as she turned around. "Oh come on, Mothew, lighten up a bit, will ya?"

The Mothim, named Mothew, sighed as he shook his head. "I know, but... I don't know if I'm comfortable with you going out on your own."

Lume casted Mothew a glance as she lowered her eyes. "Look, Mothew, you've known me ever since I hatched you out of your egg. You really think I'm not capable of being useful?"

Mothew looked up at the clear blue sky. "Well..."

"Oh forget that I asked." Lume grumbled as she took off towards the eastern direction, hoping to find more Lumineon. "I'm going to go see if there's any more of my kind around here."

"Lume, wait!" Mothew exclaimed as he sighed, continuing to buzz above the bright seawater below him. "Why is it that I can't seem to connect to her...?"


	2. Starly

_Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident._

Lume The Lumineon was making her way towards the eastern direction, with Mothew The Mothim following her as they noticed a gigantic flock of Starly in front of them.

"Oh great," Mothew pinpointed as he looked up, "The Starly have the advantage of being in the sky."

"Why are they flocking this way, anyway?" Lume asked curiously as she glanced up.

Mothew caught up to Lumineon, being right above her as he continued flapping his wings. "It's because they're looking for small insects and fish to eat. I'm lucky that I'm too big for them to chow down on."

As Mothew and Lume continued heading east, the Starly in the giant group were all bickering with each other, causing problems as their screechers were annoyingly high.

"Get out of my way!" One of the Starly exclaimed as he used Aerial Ace on a couple of Starly in front of him.

"No, you get out of my way!" Another Starly exclaimed, pushing two random Starly to the side.

"I can't even see where I'm going!" A higher pitched feminine Starly exclaimed as she was behind a larger number of Starly.

Lume sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling annoyed. "We should have left earlier so that we don't have to put up with this..." She lampshaded as she shook her head.


	3. A Strong Current

Lume and Mothew continued on their way towards the east, with the two spotting a large Alomomola swimming past them, winking at Lume as it headed westward. Lume and Mothew looked at each other awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Mothew asked in confusion as he squinted his eyes.

Lume sighed as he shook her head. "Never mind, it's of no importance to us. Let's just keep heading eastward." She suggested, only to be caught in a strong current that spun her around. "What the...! Hey! No!" She tried swimming away, but couldn't. "Agh! I'm stuck! Mothew, help!"

Mothew felt nervous as he looked around, his wings flapping faster. "Oh geeze, Lume, I don't know... I don't think I can carry you...!" He stumbled his words as he was nervous.

"Just forget logic for one second and help save me!" Lume exclaimed as she began to slowly sink below the surface.

Mothew took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Oh, I'm going to regret this..." He then dove right in, grabbing Lume by her wings and using all his might to pull her out, rescuing her successfully. Moving eastward away from the current, he then dropped Lume back into the water, who immediately resurfaced as she blew out salt water from her mouth, panting.

"Oh Arceus, that was too close," Lume admitted as she looked up at Mothew, smiling. "I know it's normally impossible for this situation to happen, but thanks for rescuing me."

Mothew blushed as he chuckled, closing his eyes as he stuttered. "G-gaw... that's what f-friends are for..." He admitted as he felt rather proud.


	4. The Lake Of Lumineon and Finneon

Lume and Mothew made it to the easternmost point of Seaside Hill, seeing a river stream that led to an inland lake. Lume went through the stream, with Mothew following in the air, seeing plenty of Finneon and Lumineon in the giant lake before them.

"Well hey! I finally found my own kind!" Lume exclaimed joyfully as she swam past several regular colored Lumineon, who all gave her odd looks. "Isn't this a lovely surprise?"

Mothew continued flapping above the water. "I don't think they seen a Lumineon like you, Lume. They all seem to be curious about your color..."

Lume rolled her eyes as she shook her head, turning back to Lume. "Oh, it's just the color of my skin! How should that effect me in any way personally?"

Mothew shrugged as Lume continued swimming through, going towards the northern tip of the lake as the Lumineon and Finneon continued giving her odd looks of curiosity.


End file.
